User blog:Linathan/Linathan's Birthday Special 2015
As mentioned in my Table of Contents and in my profile page, my birthday is on June 19. Many things are coming up on that day! Here are some of the upcoming blog posts coming out on June 19! *'Birthday Special: Q&A/Ask Linathan!' **Users leave comments in the blog and I answer them! **Questions can be anything! It can talk about life, the game, and miscellaneous stuff. **Avoid very personal and inappropriate questions and vandalism. *'Squad Spotlight: The History of Linathan' **Know the squads that I have used throughout the past 500 or so days! **Check the Table of Contents for more details! *'Unit Spotlight: Scorching Sword Reed' *'Unit Spotlight: Mystical Talon Rhein' *'Unit Spotlight: Supreme Lawmaker Aneil' *'Unit Spotlight: Lightning Speed Lucana' *'Unit Spotlight: Sacred Armor Nevsky' *'Unit Spotlight: Twin Dragons Eru' That is seven blog posts in one day! If the links are red, that means that the blog hasn't been created yet. If the links are blue, that indicates that the blog is available! And if you saw earlier, I will be releasing all six of the Elgaians' Unit Spotlights to get to the Unit Requests quicker! A lot of people have requested Elimo, Lava, and Griel so I plan on getting those first in the next batch of Planned Unit Spotlights! Thank you everyone for reading my Spotlights for the past four months I have been here in Brave Frontier Wiki! I honestly don't know where I would've been without all of the readers here. It's truly been an amazing experience to go through 2,228 Edits on this Wiki and I definitely plan on continuing further. Special Thanks First off, I would like to thank the Admins (Yapboonyew, Luxionmk2, Benwhite and Roresu) of Brave Frontier Wiki for keeping the Wiki up and running and monitoring the chat. Without these outstanding admins, Brave Frontier Wiki wouldn't have been the awesome Wiki it is today. Then, comes the Chat Moderators (BlazingKey, Blake Xi, and KandD GSE Andy). Without these wonderful moderators, Brave Frontier Chat Lounge wouldn't have been a thing. You guys and the admins keep the chat clean and friendly. This made my experiences in the Brave Frontier Chat Lounge an outstanding one. And who could forget the spriter? D Man o3o! While I have been busy working on Unit Spotlights, I have been keeping in touch with him on how to go about with the animated sprites that are currently missing throughout this Wiki. He's been working diligently on the sprites that he's uploading to the Wiki. I have yet to work on any sprites with him, but over the summer, expect some more sprites to come! For those who chat with me via LINE, Skype, and on the Brave Frontier Chat Lounge, special thanks to you too! It's great to be able to keep in touch with those people and for those who do chat with me using those chat rooms, you guys know who you are. For those who wish to chat with me, my LINE and Skype info is on my Message Wall! I'm usually busy for the most part, but doesn't hurt, right? Also, if you see me in the Chat Lounge, that indicates that I'm online! The End? NO. This is certainly not the end! What were you thinking? Hehe... More Unit Spotlights, Squad Spotlights, and lots more are coming. I'm open to new ideas and suggestions so don't feel shy to ask them away! And once again, thank you all so much for a great four months! Zelnite wishes me a Happy Birthday! Want to return to the Table of Contents? [[User blog:Linathan/Spotlights: Table of Contents (Units, Squads, and More!)|'Click here'!]] Category:Blog posts